evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Deception, Manipulation and Treachery/Gallery
Gallery Images Scar tricking Simba.png|Scar tricking Simba into believing he was the cause of Mufasa's death. Tumblr nrzfo0sGcV1uy5vabo3 400.gif|Indominus Rex manipulating Blue and the velociraptors. Jail_break.jpg.jpg|Jasper manipulating Lapis Lazuli to fusing. Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek tricking Discord to join him. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|'Mal' lying to Zoey that Mike never coming back. Hans lying to the royal court.png|Hans lying to the royal court about Anna's "death". Iago_Othello.jpg|'Iago' tricking Othello into believing his wife betrayed him. Kaa persuades Mowgli.jpg|Kaa manipulating Mowgli. King Candy deceiving Ralph.png|King Candy deceiving Wreck-It Ralph by feeding him false information about Vanellope's programming. Captain Hook tricking Jane.png|Captain Hook cleverly tricking Jane into believing he will help her find her way back home if she helps him find his treasure. Mayor Shelbourne persuading Flint Lockwood to overwork the FLDMSDFR.png|Mayor Shellbourne tricking Flint Lockwood into overworking the FLDSMDFR. Shen_mad_as_hell.png|Shen sadistically lying to Po that his parents abandoned him before blasting the panda out of the factory. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|Jafar lying to Jasmine that he had Aladdin executed. Chapman_lying_to_Mrs_Baker_that_Odie's_his_dog.jpg|Happy Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Cliff_tricking_fred_into_signing_firing_notices.jpg|Cliff Vandercave tricking Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg|Sa'luk rallying the remaining 7 Thieves on his side, lying to them that it was Cassim who sold them out. Snow White in danger.jpg|The Queen/Hag tricks Snow White into eating the Poisoned Apple. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent Mansley lying to Gen. Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth. balto-disneyscreencaps.com-6443.jpg|Steele, feigning innocence and sadness, lies to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Andrei Strasser tricking Jill Young (who fails to recognize him as the poacher who murdered both her mom and Joe's since Strasser hid his severed hand in his coat pocket) into believing he will take good care of Joe back in Africa. maxresdefault.jpg|Stripe and his Gremlin minions tricked Billy Peltzer into giving them food after midnight. File:ChannelChasersPt1-459.jpg|Vicky tricking Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking that Timmy vandalized the Turner house. Miles-axlerod-leaking-oil.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod blaming an oil leak on Mater. pennywise.jpg|Pennywise/IT tricking Georgie Denborough in order for kill him. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg|Clayton manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, stating that if he shows them the apes, she'll stay in the jungle with him forever. File:Tord%27s_manipulation_of_Edd_and_Matt.PNG|Tord manipulating Edd and Matt through watching "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4" after kicking Tom out. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Romeo (using his clever Vos disguise) manipulated Jesse and company into believing he was Vos, Jack's old friend, while continuing on with his evil plans. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2135.jpeg|Rumpelstiltskin tricks Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Bubble Bass.jpg|Bubble Bass lying to SpongeBob that in this burger there is no pickles. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White about to kill her daughter Carrie after their last "prayer". Kylo ren.jpg|Kylo Ren tricking his father Han Solo in order to murder him. Makoto_Nanaya_(Centralfiction,_arcade_mode_illustration,_4,_type_B).png|Hades Izanami tricks Makoto Nanaya into killing Noel Vermillion when the former lied to her that Noel was the cause of the events. Videos Balto-Steele comes back and lies Shrek Forever After- Shrek Signs Deal with Rumpelstiltskin Category:Galleries